No Use Speaking of It, Remake
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Edmund was in love with a girl during the Golden Age. Someone that was his friend, lover, anything he could ever want. There was just one small problem...she was married to his brother. But now he's back, and so is she. Set during Prince Caspian E/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

A/N: This is mostly based off of the movies because I really cant remember the books. I haven't read them in a long time. And most of this chapter is right out of the movie, so it really isn't mine.

New A/N: Hey, this is a rewrite of my original story, just because the first one didn't have enough detail, and I think I'm going to make it quiet a bit longer. I didn't like how soon I finished the first version. Hopefully you like it!!!!

They never spoke of it. What was the point? Everyone knew that they would never see her again, never see the chaos she caused. Never see the way she looked at Peter one moment, only to turn her eyes onto Edmund the next.

So why speak of it?

The last few years of the Golden Years weren't as golden as they seemed. There was an on going battle inside the castle, a battle most knew not of. And it was between the two Kings of Old. High King Peter, the Magnificent, and King Edmund, the Just.

But now they were back in England, back to being two teenage boys. What was the point of dwelling on the past? Neither of them would ever see her again anyway. It wasn't possible.

Or so they thought.

Edmund was in the train station when he heard the commotion. He smirked slightly. Just some other guy, getting in as fight. He let his smirk grow as he headed towards the noise. This was a source of entertainment- something to pass the time.

He looked around, trying to spot someone he knew. Finally, his eyes fell on his two sisters, Susan and Lucy. Both were towards the middle. He sighed, then started pushing his way through. He was almost to them when he finally looked up, seeing the fight. Peter.

Edmund took in the situation quickly. It was two against one, and Peter was losing. Badly. Edmund didn't even think about it, he just threw all of his things down and pushed the crowd aside to help his brother.

"Edmund!" He heard Lucy's high pitched yell.

He ignored her and tackled the guy that was coming after Peter. The guy retaliated, hitting him once in the stomach. Edmund felt the air leave him momentarily, then moved to slam his shoulder into the guy. He heard a whistle blow only a moment later and found himself being pulled away. "Act your age." The man growled, his eyes on Peter.

Edmund smirked slightly at the glare on Peters face. He still thought of himself as a king, but he wasn't. Not in England anyway. And who knows if they would ever be back in Narnia? If they never went back, Peter was just going to have to get used to the way things are now.

Edmund grabbed his things from the ground, and went to sit on the bench, waiting for the train. His brother and sisters followed. "You're welcome." He said to Peter, knowing he wouldn't get a thank you. He never did.

"I had it sorted." Peter snapped, glaring at his younger brother. Edmund just rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

Susan and Peter started arguing about Peter getting into a fight. Edmund watched, amused, as Susan acted like Peters mother- something Peter certainly didn't appriciate.

Suddenly, Edmund heard Susan gasp. She looked over at them, her eyes wide.  
"Pretend you're talking to me." She said softly.

Edmund rolled his eyes once again. "Uh, we ARE talking to you."

Susan glared, but Lucy jumped up from her seat before she could say anything. "OW!"

"Quit Lu." Susan snapped, glancing over her shoulder once again.

"Something pinched me!"

"Stop!" Peter snapped, glaring at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund protested.

Suddenly a huge wind rushed around the four children. "What is this?!"

"It feels like magic." Lucy answered, a huge smile plastered on her face. Edmund was on his feet instantly.

"Everyone hold hands!" Susan ordered, becoming a mother once again.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund snapped. Peter sent him an annoyed look and grabbed it anyway.

Then, they were transported back to Narnia.

:::::::::::""""""""""""LKJHGFDSSDFGHJKLKJH""""""""":::::::::::

"I don't remember in ruins in Narnia." Edmund said, glancing up at the ruins before him. But, they did seem…familiar, somehow. His brother and sisters followed his gaze, and all four stood still, staring before them.

Peter started out of the water first, followed by Lucy, then Susan, then finally, Edmund. Edmund felt a forboding in his stomach, a feeling that he didn't want to know. They all made their way up the cliffs, then started wandering separately around the ruins.

_This all looks so familiar. _Edmund thought to himself. _Like I've been here before…_

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy's voice drifted towards him. Edmund stopped looking as he listened.

"I think we did." Susan said a moment later, her voice hesitant.

Edmund frowned slightly, then walked down to where his sisters were standing. Lucy was staring down at something Susan was holding in her hand, a stunned look on her face. Susan looked just as shocked. Edmund walked closer, then looked down. "Hey, that's a piece from my chess set." He said, taking it from Susan instantly.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, coming up beside them.

Edmund scowled, rolling his eyes at the idiotic question. "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

Lucy was staring in front of her, that amazed look still on her face. "It can't be." She said suddenly, running forward.

Edmund looked at Peter and Susan, and then they all went running after her. She really needed to stop running off all of the time. But Edmund forgot all about his annoyance with his sister when he saw what Lucy had seen. It couldn't be…

"Cair Paraval." Peter whispered only moments later, when Lucy had placed him in the space his throne had once stood.

Edmund got off the platform quickly and started wandering. How did this happen? And what happened to her? His heart started pounding, imaging what could have caused this.

He knelt down and frowned at the marks on the grass. They had been attacked. He clenched his jaw. Had she gotten out? Was she alright? But, then again, it looked like the battle had taken place quiet awhile ago.

It wasn't long before Peter and Edmund opened the door to the treasure room, and everyone made their way down the stairs. Edmund immediately went over and opened his chest, which was placed in front of his statue. He took out his sword, then helmet, and was reaching for a tunic- one that could fit his small frame- when he felt something small. Something cold. He frowned slightly, wondering what it could possibly be, and pulled.

In his palm was silver ring with a jewel in the middle, the ring was on a silver chain. Edmund blinked away sudden tears, and swallowed hard to stop the burning in his throat. How had that gotten there? Did that mean she knew he would be back? He looked around quickly, but no one was paying attention to him. Good. He slipped the chain around his neck and under his shirt, that way no one would be able to see it..._he_ wouldn't be able to see it.

Then he started to remember….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters except Alyssa is mine.

ALYSSA, THE PAST

This was it, her wedding day. The day she pledged to love one man for the rest of her life, to wake up with the same person to everyday. To love one person every hour. Alyssa smiled up at her husband to be, the High King of Narnia, King Peter. Only one person would be able to tell that the smile was forced. She wanted to smile at him, really, she did. But her lips didn't seem to want to cooperate. At all.

Peter smiled back, his blue eyes flashing brightly as they looked into hers. But Alyssa didn't see that, because her eyes had already wandered to the young man standing behind the high king.

King Edmund, now eighteen, didn't meet her eyes, instead, he looked at the floor. It hurt, knowing that he would rather look at the dingy ground then her. The smile slid off of Alyssa's face, something she hoped no one would notice. Edmund had been like this since she had told him about Peter, since she told him she was marrying his brother. He wouldn't talk to her, most of the time he wouldn't even look at her, he just sat there. And it hurt. A lot.

Alyssa had come to Narnia almost three years ago, exactly a year after the Kings and Queens had defeated the White Witch. She was now seventeen.

When she had shown up in Narnia, Edmund was the one she had connected with. He was the one that had listened to all of her problems, he had taught her how to defend herself, he even taught her how to dance. He was everything to her, her best friend. The only person she waned to be with. And then, a year ago, after that horrid night, everything changed. Alyssa started talking to Peter, and Edmund had slowly faded from her life. Her best friend left her.

"You are now man and wife." Aslan announced, cutting into Alyssa's thoughts. Alyssa snapped to attention and looked at Peter, wide eyed, feeling guilty. She had been looking at Edmund the entire ceremony, she hadn't even looked at her to be husband!

Peter was watching her with a slight frown on his face, like he knew what she was thinking about. But when Alyssa smiled at him, he smiled back, worries forgotten.

Alyssa sighed. Good. Just like it never happened at all. Like it shouldn't have in the first place.

EDMUND POINT OF VIEW

Edmund stared at Alyssa as she walked towards them. She was beautiful. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, his mouth suddenly go dry. There was a slight cough beside him and he looked down quickly, breaking his gaze away from the only person he ever really cared about. Beaver shook his head and looked at him with knowing eyes. Edmund looked at the ground, heat on his face. It was bad enough to be in love with the girl your brother was marrying. Even worse to have people know about it.

But Alyssa didn't know about how he felt. And neither did Peter. And that was the way it was going to stay the way it was. They could never know. It would cause to many problems. Way to many problems.

Edmund turned back to the ceremony and immediately saw two dark blue eyes staring at him. He stared at the ground, knowing if he looked at her his emotions would surely show. She would know that he was in love with her. And then everything would be over. For everyone.

"You are now man and wife." Aslan announced. Edmund winced. This was it. His chance was gone. Forever.

Alyssa looked away quickly, looking back at her husband, and Edmund closed his eyes in defeat.

LUCY POINT OF VIEW

Lucy watched her brother and Alyssa with wide eyes.. No, not Peter, the groom. Her other brother, Edmund. She had known for years that Edmund liked Alyssa as more than a friend. And, at one point, she had thought Alyssa felt the same way. And now it was too late.

Alyssa and Peter started down the aisle, everyone laughing and shouting out random things in their wake. They were halfway down the aisle when Alyssa turned her head around. She looked right at Ed, who stared back, his eyes shining brightly with the tears he refused to let fall.

Finally, Alyssa turned her gaze forward once more, and Edmund sunk down on the steps next to Alsan, his head in his hands.

Lily looked at her brother for a moment, then hurried after Alyssa. She had a strange feeling that Alyssa needed her more than her brother at the moment.

SUSAN POINT OF VIEW

"She's married, Ed." Susan said gently to her younger brother, sitting down softly beside him. She hated to see her little brother like this. So…broken.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edmund said dully, his voice emotionless. His face told another story. His eyes were tired, sad looking, and his face was extremely pale. Susan was startled to see the tears behind his eyes.

"We know you're in love with Alyssa." Susan said, placing a hand on his shoulder and biting her lip to keep herself from saying something stupid. "But she's married! And to your brother! You cant-"

Edmund shook her hand off and stood angrily. "You don't think I know that? I was just here! They were married! I know! But it didn't have to happen? I could have stopped it!"

Susan stared at him, completely shocked. There was something else going on, she had always known it. But how could he have changed anything? "What do you mean you could have stopped it?" She asked, not really knowing if she wanted to know the answer to the question.

Edmund glared at her, clearly not thinking straight. If he had been, he would never have told what he was about to. "I mean, if I had told her a year ago that I love her, the same night she told me, then none of this would have happened! I could be the one marrying her now!"

"What are you talking about?" Susan said, standing quickly. What did he mean, when she had told him?

Edmund laughed, it was a harsh sound. Susan winced. "A year ago, Alyssa told me she thought she was falling in love with me. I was scared! I didn't know what to do! So I did the most dumbest thing I've ever done. I told her I didn't feel the same! And then she left, just walked away. I don't know where she went. All I know is that the next day, when I was looking for her to apologize, and to tell her the truth, I found her at breakfast, eating and laughing with my brother!" He sank back down to the steps, the tears finally falling from his face.

"And you never told her." Susan said quietly, her mind reeling.

"No." Edmund muttered, trying to stop the tears.

Susan sighed and looked at Aslan, who had been next to them the entire time. And she could clearly hear his voice in her head. _This is not good._

:::::::::::::""""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJK"""""""""":::::::::::::

_**Mrs Bass-Malfoy:**_

_**I hope you're still interested!**_

_**Jdeppgirl4:**_

_**Thanks! Hope you enjoy this part!!!**_

_**Narutoske:**_

_**Lol, thank you!!! Here you go, so hopefully this is better than the first one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three PETER, PRESENT TIME

Peter dove into the blue water and grabbed the dwarf the two men had thrown into the lake only moments before. He grabbed him by the arm, hoping he was still alive, then pushed down against the rocks on the bottom to get himself up to the surface. They broke through the top, both gasping for air. Peter sighed in relief, then helped the dwarf towards shore.

Peter looked over and saw Edmund leading the boat to shore. Peter nodded once to him to show his approval, but Edmund just turned his head away from his brother, pretending he hadn't seen anything. Peter sighed internally. It had been like this for years- and it had started that day…

_Peter was walking through the gardens when he heard the sounds of someone crying. Curious to who would be out this late, he peered around the tree and then frowned to see the dark brown hair of Alyssa, his brothers best friend._

"_Alyssa?" Peter asked softly, moving to sit beside her on the ground._

_Alyssa glanced up quickly, then stood clumsily, bowing low. "Your ma-"_

"_What's wrong?" Peter cut her off mid-sentence. She didn't need to bow to him. For some reason it just seemed…wrong._

_Alyssa looked away and a fresh wave of tears came over her. Peter looked at her in alarm, hating the redness that had overtaken her eyes, then hesitantly leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's okay."_

_Alyssa turned her head and buried her face into Peters shoulder, still sobbing. Peter winced slightly when he felt her tears soak his tunic. "He doesn't love me." Alyssa murmured into the young king._

_Peter blinked, then pulled away so he could look her in the eye. And, for the first time, he noticed her eyes were a dark blue. A beautiful dark blue. "Who?"_

_Alyssa shook her head slightly, tears still running down her face. Then Peter understood what had this girl so shaken. "Ed."_

_She started sobbing once again, and this time Peter didn't even think before he pulled her against him, no longer caring about his tunic.. "Forget Ed." Peter said savagely, not for the first time thinking bad thoughts about his younger brother. "If he doesn't know how great you are, then he isn't worth it anyway."_

_Alyssa shook her head against his shoulder, her voice chocked when she spoke. "He is worth it. That's the problem."_

_Peter scowled and pulled away from Alyssa and looking once again into those eyes. "Listen to me. You are going to go to your room and get a good nights rest, then tomorrow morning you're going to meet me for breakfast. Then we will go riding. And that's an order."_

_Alyssa smiled slightly, a sad smile really, then curtsied lightly and turned back towards the castle. Peters eyes followed her the entire way._

Peter snapped out of his daydream as the dwarf started yelling at Susan. "Drop him?!" He snarled, glaring. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter snapped, not liking the tone the dwarf was taking with his sister. The dwarf glared at him and Peter just ignored him as Susan handed him back his sword. Now the dwarf had a tint of green on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter smirked. Finally, someone who knew who he was! "King Peter, the Magnificent."

Peter saw Ed role his eyes and Susan shook her head. "You probably could have left off the last part." She murmured.

"Probably." The dwarf smirked, still looking a little sick. Edmund chuckled beside Peter and Peter had a sudden thought.

"Fine then." He unsheathed his sword and the dwarf raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that boy."

Peter shrugged. "Not me. Him." He gestured to Edmund, who gave a small smile in return as he unsheathed his own sword. It was known to everyone that when it came to sword fighting, Edmund was the better of the two…. But he dwarf didn't know that. To him, Edmund was just a little boy with a sword over half his size.

The dwarf nodded, accepting the challenge, and Peter gave him his sword. It was a short fight, and although Ed was rusty, he still won.

"Maybe that horn worked after all." The dwarf muttered.

"What horn?" Susan jumped in, suspision in her voice. It was then that Peter remembered his sisters gift was missing.

The dwarf went on to explain about Queen Susan's horn and the magic it possessed. Then they all understood why they had come back. They were all looking at each other in understanding when the dwarf questioned, "But where is Lady Alyssa?"

Everyone froze, not knowing what to say. Lucy and Susan looked at each other in horror, while Peter and Edmund slowly turned to look at the dwarf "What?" Peter finally questioned, his voice hard.

The dwarf took a small step back, now realizing he had said something wrong. "Lady Alyssa? The High Kings wife and King Edmunds best friend-"

"We know who she is." Edmund snapped impatiently, his face grim at the words. "But why are you asking us where she is?"

Now the dwarf frowned. "But the Lady Alyssa disappeared from Narnia on the same day as the rest of you. We always assumed she went with you."

Peter sat quickly, feeling a dizzy sensation overtake him. He saw Edmund put his head in his hands, then he spoke, his voice muffled. "Yeah, well she didn't."

::::::::::::::::""""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKL""""""""":::::::::

At the same time, on the other side of Narnia.

A girl fell down a hill, hitting her head and other limbs on branches and rocks on the way down. Finally she stopped, and stared up at the sky. She groaned as she started to move and felt pain shoot throughout her body. "What on earth-"

She sat up and looked at her surroundings, then her eyes went wide. "Oh, hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four, **Past Alyssa**

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine. That's it…

Peter really was a good husband. He treated Alyssa well and he listened to her advice. He let her do as she wanted and didn't judge her. And she loved him- in a way. But not the way she was supposed to. Not the way a wife was supposed to love her husband. Not the way she loved _him._

Her heart didn't jump in her chest when she saw him. She didn't feel like she had to be around him or something bad would happen. She didn't feel like she couldn't live without him. Those were Edmunds feelings. And only Edmund's.

She saw him everyday. Either at meals, or when she went out riding. She had been married for a grand total of thee months and he had tried hard to never be left alone in a room with her, but all things happen in the end.

Up until this point, he had been successful. But now, they were planning yet another party, this one for Lucy's sixteenth birthday. Peter was in a meeting, and Susan had just come in to take Lucy to get a new dress fitted, and that left Alyssa and Edmund to look at the invitations.

Edmund and Alyssa looked at each other for a moment, then he stood and pushed the coal black hair out of his eyes. "Well, I think we can finish this in the morning." He said instantly, standing and turning around.

"Edmund." Alyssa snapped, getting up from her chair and taking a few steps toward him. She felt her heart pound, her throat had gone dry. She couldn't let him walk away from her again. "You cant run away every time we are left alone together."

"I'm not _running." _Edmund snapped, turning around to face her once agian, his eyes flashing.

"Then what are you doing?!" She growled back, taking yet another step toward him. "I haven's seem you, _really_ seen you, for a year now!"

"And you didn't want to!" Edmund suddenly exploded. Alyssa stepped back quickly, slightly afraid. She had seen Edmund in one of his moods and it wasn't fun. His eyes glared daggersat her, and she swallowed hard. "You could have come to talk to me anytime. But you didn't . Instead, you attached yourself to my _brother_. My brother, Alyssa!"

"Your brother is a good man, Edmund." Alyssa said, her voice cold.

"Yeah, I know." He snapped, his voice suddenly lower than before. "I've heard."

"And what did you want me to do?" She questioned furiously, her chest constricting painfully. "I couldn't go talk to you! Not after that night!"

"Well, you should have at least tried." Edmund snapped, raising his voice now.

"Why? How would things be any different then they are now?!" Alyssa yelled back.

"Because I would have told you the truth! That I love you!" Edmund screamed.

They both froze, both amazed at what had just come out of his mouth. He stared at Alyssa with, frightened eyes, and she stared back. Ed loved her? This was what she had been dreaming of for years. What she had been telling herself was impossible. What she really wanted.

And she was married…to his brother…

"I have to go." He muttered, walking swiftly towards the door.

"What happened to you not running Edmund?" Alyssa snapped, but softly this time as she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

He froze, his back still to her. Both were silent, and when he spoke, Alyssa thought she could actually hear the love in his voice. For the first time. "Alyssa-"

"What's going on in here?" Peter asked as he strode into the room, running his hand through his hair. "I could hear yelling down the hall." He looked from Alyssa, to Ed, and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the two of them. "Everything okay?" He asked, glancing at his wife.

"Everything is fine." Edmund snapped, glaring at his older brother. He looked back at Alyssa one last time, shook his head, then pushed past his brother and out of the door.

Peter turned to Alyssa, his face a mask of fury. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Peter-" Alyssa started, backing away from her husband.

"Damn Alyssa! We're married! Forget about my brother!" He snarled, walking toward her angrily.

Alyssa stared at him, shaking her head. "Peter-"

"No." He shook his head slowly, somehow knowing he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "We'll talk later." He started to turn around, then stopped and came back. He grabbed Alyssa's shoulders, hard, and pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers. She tried to feel something, just like every other time, but as usual, there was nothing there. After being married for three months, after doing all she had done with him, one look from Edmund turned her on more than having sex with Peter ever did. After a moment, Peter pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Alyssa." He said, his voice soft. "And I could never hurt you the way he did."

He walked out of the room, and Alyssa sank down into the closest chair and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Life was hard enough, loving one man and being married to his brother. But after tonight, Alyssa knew there was something worse.

That was being in love with one man, a man who loved you back, and being married to his brother. Somehow, it just made the ache in her chest grow even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Present

Disclaimer: Alyssa and the plot are mine.

"You're telling us that Alyssa was gone." Peter said, for what was probably the fifteenth time. Everyone could see that the question was affecting the dwarf, and Edmund was growing more and more annoyed with his older brother. "She dissapeared when we did?"

Trumpkin rolled his eyes and scowled. "Yes. Gone."

All four of the kids were in a boat with Trumpkin, on their way to meet up with Caspian, the prince that had blown the horn. They were going to talk to him about helping free the Narnian's.

"But how could she just be gone?" Peter wondered out loud. "I mean, I know I hadn't see her that morning-"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and everyone looked over at Edmund, who was staring at the water, a blank expression on his face. "Right." Peter finally muttered, his eyes narrowed at his brother as he started rowing furiously now.

Trumpkin looked from the oblivious Edmund, to the furious Peter, and then to Susan and Lucy, who both looked slightly worried. "Oh." He said with understanding. "So she was more than a mere best friend to the young king."

"That's none of your concern." Edmund said furiously, finally breaking out of his silence. His eyes finally coming to rest on those sitting before him, and he scowled at the looks on their faces.

"But it is mine." Peter snapped back, stopping his rowing and turning his cold eyes on his brother- and rival. "Was she with you the night before we left?"

"No." Edmund snapped, glaring at his brother. His mouth was in a tight line, his jaw clenched. "She wasn't."

"Don't lie to me." Peter growled back, leaning forward. "I know she wasn't in my bed that night."

"He isn't lying." Lucy finally spoke up, startling everyone. Every eye turned to her and she shrugged her small shoulders. "Well, he isn't! I heard them the night before! They were arguing. Again. Then Alyssa left the castle. I saw her take her horse. I never heard her come back in."

Edmund was back to glaring at the water, but everyone saw him wince slightly at mention of the fight. Peter looked sheepish as he started to row once again. "Sorry Ed."

"Whatever." Edmund muttered back, falling back into his thoughts. They all sat in silence for a few more minutes, nobody knowing what to say, and then Edmund spoke back up, his voice so low they barely heard him. "I hated it, you know."

Peter stared at him, slightly confused. "What?"

Slowly, Edmund looked up and met Peter's eyes. "I loved her, everyone knew that. But I hated it. I hated what I did to you. And I still do. But at the same time, I don't think I could ever really regret it."

**ALYSSA**

_Thank Aslan for Edmund._

That was the only thought in Alyssa's head as the centaur came at her once again. She swung low, using the sword in her right hand as she deflected his blow with the sword in her left. All of those lessons he gave her were sure paying off right now.

"Stop." A firm voice commanded.

The centaur froze instantly, though he kept his sword up and his eyes on Alyssa. Alyssa was also on guard, but now she was looking to the side, at the handsome young man with dark hair and eyes who had spoken. "Who are you?" The young man demanded, his own sword in hand.

Alyssa bristled, her eyes narrowing. If this was Narnia, which she suspected it was, then this person had no right to demand anything of her. She was the queen- even if she'd rather not be. "I'm Alyssa. Wife of the High King."

There was an audible gasp from all around her, and then more Narnian's began to appear from behind trees. Alyssa kept her swords ready, though she relaed slightly. "Lady Alyssa." They all whispered, staring at her in what seemed to be awe.

Alyssa frowned slightly, confused. Why were they all acting as if she was dead? And why didn't she know any of them?

"My apologies." The young man said, bowing his head slightly. When he looked up, there was a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad you are here to help."

Now Alyssa was afraid. She took a quick step away from the man. "What do you mean, help? Where is Edmund? And Peter?" She added as an afterthought.

The smile slid off of the young mans face as he regarded her intently. "Maybe we should talk."

**EDMUND**

"We should have listened to Lucy." Edmund muttered as they continued through the forest. Peter turned to glare at him.

"Like you have any room to say anything."

"I said we should follow her in the first place!" Edmund snarled back, annoyed with his brothers better than you attitude.

"Just because you felt guilty about the last time!" Peter snapped back.

"Shut up!" Susan cut in, coming to stand between the two boys with a glare on her face. The two boys continued to snarl at one another, and she finally just sighed. "Lets just follow Lucy now. Okay?" She added soflty, hoping the two would at least try to be civil.

Edmund nodded once, agreeing with his sister, and Peter just turned back to Lucy. "Where did you think you saw Aslan?" He asked her softly.

"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy snapped back. Edmund smirked to himself. It was always fun when someone else went off on Peter.

Then Lucy fell. Edmund gasped and ran to the edge of the cliff…only to see Lucy safe and smiling up at him. He let out a sigh of relief and mentally made a note to let her have it for scaring him. "Come on! This way!"

Edmund sighed in relief once again, then reached over to Susan to help her down the cliff.

**SUSAN**

Susan hated the way Edmund and Peter were treating each other. It was hard when they were in England, things had been tense, but being back here just made it worse. It was like…like she was still alive. It was like just being back here made everything come back.

"I wish they would both just forget about her." Susan muttered, a scowl on her face.

Lucy shook her head. "She was our friend, too. We loved her. It was just…they _loved_ her."

"I know that." Susan sighed. "But…Peter shouldn't have married her when he knew how she felt about Ed. And Ed shouldn't have kept it a secret. And he shouldn't have slept with her-"

"And Peter shouldn't have ignored that fact." Lucy pointed out. She shook her head. "When he was around Alyssa, he acted like he didn't know something was going on. But around Ed-"

"They were horrid to each other." Susan said softly. She looked behind her and saw her brothers glaring at one another. "Those last few years here…they were horrible. But Alyssa wasn't blameless. She knew she loved Edmund, and she married Peter anyway. And she had the affair. And she never told Peter."

Lucy nodded sadly. "That's the entire reason I suggested going out that day, you know." She said softly, her eyes unfocused as she thought about that last night. "I had heard the fight between Ed and Alyssa, and I knew how upset Ed would be. And I thought, maybe, just one day of fun could have helped them, maybe make them remember they were brothers first."

"To bad it didn't." Susan muttered.

Neither of them realized that their DLF, Trumpkin, had listed in on the entire conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Past

A/N: This is the last chapter you're going to get that's in the past! Yay! Lol. Anyway, its in short flash back sequences.** WARNING!!! This is the start of the chapters that are rated M. If you dont want to read any of the details of the affair between Edmund and Alyssa, go back and read the first version of CH5 in the first story posted!!!**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Alyssa is mine, but that's it.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Edmund muttered as he pulled Alyssa against him, his hands ran down her side, coming to rest on her hip lightly.

Alyssa closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hands on her body. It never felt like this with Peter. "But we cant not." She muttered back, then she grabbed him around the neck and pulled his head down so their lips met.

He groaned, and kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. "Alyssa- we cant-" He tried to protest once again as Alyssa let her own hands travel to the buttons on his tunic, sliding out of the holes one by one.

"Yes we can." She said, her voice breathless as she slid the shirt off of his broad shoulders. Edmund's prostest stopped as he tightened his hold on Alyssa, groaning at the feel of her skin on his.

Edmund pressed his lips against hers, loving the way there were little explosions over his body wherever they touched. He pushed her back gently, letting her fall onto his bed and he quickly leaned over her. "This is the last chance to back out." Edmund gasped, his hand slowly running up her body to grasp her breast.

Alyssa gasped, arching her back. "No. Never." Edmund groaned once again, his lips on hers as he massaged her breast through her light dress.

!!))&()#

"Alyssa and Ed are getting along better." Peter said to Susan as he watched his wife laughing with his brother. There was something about he scene that didn't sit well with him, but he hadn't seen his wife this happy in a long time, so he wasn't going to make it into a big deal.

"Yes, they sure are." Susan said, but she didn't sound very happy. Peter looked up at her and saw a scowl on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling dread well in his stomache. He knew something was wrong.

Susan turned away from him quickly, merely shaking her head. "Nothing. Its nothing."

!!(&()#&#((#&()

"What are you doing Ed?" Susan whispered furiously that night to her younger brother.

"What?" Ed said. He was looking at Alyssa, a slightly dazed look in his eye and a small smile on his lips as she sat in the library, a book in her hand. She hadn't even noticed him walk in, being so engrossed in her book.

"_Edmund_." Susan snapped. Edmund looked at her then, a slight frown line between his eyes. Why was she yelling at him now?

"What?" He snapped back, wanting her to go away so he could go over and great Alyssa properly.

"What are you doing with Alyssa?" Susan questioned abruptly, her eyes narrowed.

Edmund was instantly serious, his jaw clenching. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly, not looking her in the eye.

"He's going to find out." Susan whispered furiously.

"Not if someone doesn't tell him."

!((&#!!&()(&#!#&(

"I love you." Edmund whispered one night. They were cuddled up in his bed, her head resting on his hard chest.

"I love you." Alyssa whispered back, moving just enough to place a kiss at the base of his throat.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, both to happy with where they were right at that moment. But both of them knew it couldn't last. "Do you have to go back to him tonight?" Edmund whispered, his heart breaking as he said the words.

Alyssa swallowed hard, nodding. "If I don't, he'll know something is up for sure."

Edmund almost told her. Told her that he didn't care if his brother knew. Told her he _wanted_ him to know. But he coudldn't do that to her. So instead, he just continued to lay there as she stood and got dressed. She came over to press another kiss to his lips once again. "I love you." She whispered as she walked out the door and shut it softly behind her.

"I love you too." Edmund whispered as he thought of her going to his brothers bed. To do with him exactly as she had just done with him. The thought made him sick to his stomach and he stood from the bed to get dressed. He knew that he needed a drink. It was the only way he was getting to sleep tonight.

$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(

"Something is different lately." Peter told Edmund in confidence. They were sitting in Peter's office, looking over some letters they had got concerning different things. But neither of them had even started working. "She's different."

Edmund looked away from his brother guiltily. He didn't regret his time with Alyssa, he loved her, but he hated he fact he was hurting his brother. "Why are you telling me this, Pete?"

Peter shrugged, his eyes guarded. "You used to know her better than anyone. And you two have been talking again lately. I just thought maybe you knew something."

"No." Edmund said quickly, now looking through the letters. "She hasn't told me anything."

And Peter, who had known Edmund since he was born, knew he was lying.

!!#&()(&#!#&()&#

"We cant do this anymore." Edmund told Alyssa that night, almost exactly a year after they had started the dangerous game they were playing.

Alyssa stared at him, dread welling in the pit of her stomach. "What?"

"We cant." Edmund said, not looking at her. It hurt him to say it, but he knew he had to. "Peter loves you."

"Well, good for him!" Alyssa snapped, furious. She felt the tears welling in her eyes, the buring in her throat, but she refused to cry. She had to make him see the light. See that it was better for the two of them to stay together. "But I love you!"

"Don't." Edmund said quietly, and that one word alone made the tears spill over. "Not anymore. Its killing him." He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "It's killing him Alyssa."

"If you do this, it'll kill me." Alyssa whispered furiously. She could feel her body shaking. This was worce than when he said he didn't love her those years ago. Worce, because this time, she knew exactly what she was missing. She didn't think she could go through that pain again.

Edmund swallowed hard, turning his eyes away from her tears and looking at the ground. "It's finished Alyssa."

Then he turned and walked out of the room, and Alyssa ran down to the stable and got her horse. Then she rode into the woods, as far away as she could possibly get from the man that broke her heart. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Present, Edmund

A/N: New chapter, Yay! One thing, if you dont like this story, dont read it. It really isn't all that hard. And for those of you who do like it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine.

Edmund woke from a deep sleep, insanlty alert. He had a feeling something was wrong, but he didnt know what it could be. Sitting up, his hand moving toward his sword, he looked around the now dead fire. Susan and Trumpkin were still asleep, but Lucy and Peter weren't anywhere to be seen. Edmund frowned, then moved over to the still sleeping Susan.

"Susan. Sue! Where are Lucy and Peter?"

Susan woke up slowly, blinking her large eyes. At first she looked confused as she noticed the now empty spots her brother and sister had been in the night before. Then she stood, glancing around, and frowning. "I don't know." Her voice came out higher than normal, the only thing to betray that she was in fact worried.

There was a loud clanging noise, like two pieces of metal being hit together. A sound that was very familiar to both of them. Edmund and Susan looked at each other for only a moment, then they grabbed their things and ran towards the sound.

"Stop!" They heard Lucy scream.

Edmund ran faster, his heart pounding. Susan was right behind him. "Peter!" Susan yelled.

They came to a stop right in front of an entire group of Narnian's, most of which had their weapons pointed at their brother. Edmund grabbed his sword, not knowing what was going on, but not about to allow them to attack.

"High King Peter?" A young man in the middle asked softly, the same young man who's sword- not wait, that's Peters sword- was pointed at Peter's throat.

"I believe you called?" Peter said. Edmund fought off rolling his eyes. Trust Peter to still sound like he was the most important thing with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Yes, well, I expected you to be…older." The stranger muttered, his eyes sweeping over all of them. Edmund rolled his eyes when he saw the young man stare at Susan.

Peter looked offended, then his eyes narrowed. "Well, if you want, we'll come back in a few years."

Now Edmund rolled his eyes yet again. His brother really was to much sometimes- and not in a good way. He kind of tuned out as Peter started making some speech. He noticed people pledging to him, but he didnt care. Thats why Peter was the high king. Edmund couldnt be bothered with all of that.

Peter and the Caspian person, who Edmund guessed was a prince or something, started to walk, and Edmund fell into step beside Susan. "So, we're in another war." Susan finally said, softly so no one else could hear her.

Edmund shrugged his shoulders, not really caring in the least. His mind was elsewhere, on someone else. Being back here, even hundreds of years later, just made him remember Alyssa all the more. Made him remember just how much he loved her. The pain in his chest doubled just by being here. "Apparently so." He finally muttered back.

He became aware of all of the eyes on him, and he looked behind him and raised his eyebrows. The Narnian's started whispering, still shooting him looks. He turned back around and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "This is almost as bad as being stared at for being a traitor. Now I'm being stared at for coming back from the dead."

Susan laughed slightly, shooting her brother a wink. "I think coming back from the dead is better than being a traitor, Ed."

Edmund looked behind him. "So you would think."

"What?!" Peter yelled, making both Edmund and Susan turn to him instantly. They saw their brother staring at Caspian, his face in shock. He had been walking only a moment before, and now he stood frozen, staring at the man in front of him.

Edmund walked forward quickly, ready to fight if something had gone wrong. Susan and Lucy followed him. "What is it?"

Peter glared at Edmund, his eyes hard. "Stay out of this." He snapped.

Edmund took a step back, a frown on his face. He clenched his jaw angrily."What did I do now?" He demanded.

Prince Caspian stared at Peter, a frown on his face. "She's helped us a great deal the last few days."

"I'm sure she did." Peter muttered, still glaring at his brother.

"Peter, what's going on?" Susan asked impatiently, though she had a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw the way Peter was looking at Edmund.

Peter didn't say anything, just started walking once again, his motions faster than before. "What is it?" Lucy whispered to Caspian, staring after her brother in shock.

Caspian looked at Peters back, then turned to the other three. "We were talking about different things we had accomplished the last couple of days, then I mentioned Alyssa-"

"What about Alyssa?" Susan broke in, glancing at Edmund who had gone completely still, his eyes on Caspian. Like a cat watching it's prey.

Caspian frowned at them. "What is wrong with Alyssa? She's been great."

"What about her?" Edmund growled. It sounded more like a statement then a question, his eyes staring straight at the other man's.

Caspian took a small step back from the Old King, confused. His hand moved slowly toward his sword, as every cell in his body was screaming danger. "Well, she led the attack to get our weapons. And she's been telling me about the old Narnia."

"Where is she?" Edmund said. He wasn't looking at anyone any long, insead he had turned his eyes at the trial, glaring after his brother.

"She's waiting for us to get back." Caspian said, once again stepping away from the boy.

"Then let's go." Edmund growled, stomping down the path after his brother.

Lucy and Susan glanced at each other, then hurried after their brothers, both of them knowing this wasnt going to be good. Caspian followed them, bewilered.

!#&()(&#!#&(

"It might not be what you're used to." Caspian told Peter as they looked around the sanctuary. Peter glanced around, his eyes narrowing as he saw what the Narnians had been reduced to.

"Peter, you might want to see this." Susan's voice called, startling him for a moment.

Edmund was standing next to Susan, looking at the carvings on the wall. There was one with all four of them next to their thrones, one of Aslan….and one of Alyssa. Just seeing that painting made him catch his breath. He had to fight to turn his head away, only to meet Lucy's eyes as he did. She looked at him in sympathy and he turned away, not wanting to see it.

"Alyssa was in a bit of a shock when she saw these too." Caspian told them softly, once again bringing the tension to the group.

"Where are we?"

He looked slightly surprised, his gaze traveling. "You don't know?"

They all shook their heads and Caspian grabbed a torch off of the wall, leading them down the dark hallway. When they got to a big open room, he went over and lit it up. All of their eyes followed the room as the flame lit it up. There were carvings everywhere…and of everyone. Everyone from the first battle. Then Edmunds eyes found something else. _Someone_ else.

She was asleep on the broken stone table, one arm flung over her face. Edmund stared at her sleeping form, his heart pounding. He swallowed hard, trying to get some moisture in his dry throat. He turned away, only to glance at Peter. Peter, who was not looking at Alyssa, but looking at him. Edmund flushed and looked away quickly, not liking the look he saw in his older brothers eyes.

Caspian hurried over to the sleeping girl and shook her shoulder softly, his eyes watching the two kings warily. "Wh- oh, Caspian. How did it go?" Alyssa said soflty, then she followed his gaze and froze. Her eyes fell first on Peter, then Susan, Lucy, and, finally, Edmund. She looked at him a moment, longer than she had looked at the others, then looked at Caspian.

"Hello, Alyssa." Susan said softly, breaking the awkward silence. She came forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Susan." Alyssa greeted just as softly, trying to smile at her old friend. Susan didnt return the smile, only nodding slightly. Then Lucy came up and threw her arms around the older girl.

"Hello Lucy." Alyssa laughed slightly, glad at least one of them seemed happy to see her.

"I missed you." Lucy whispered. Alyssa just smiled.

"Alyssa." Peter said stiffly, his eyes cold.

"Peter." Alyssa returned, though she internally winced.

He looked at her a moment, then turned and walked back the way he had come moments before. Alyssa didn't care, she was focused on the last member of the group. But Edmund didn't say a word. Everyone stood in an awkward silence for a moment, looking from one to the other, then Susan grabbed Lucy's arm. "We'll just be going then." And they followed their brother. Caspian followed them out, still with the confused look.

"Hello Ed." Alyssa said softly, her stomach suddenly feeling like something had exploded in it.

Edmund didn't look at her. He knew if he did, he would just break the promise he had made himself. That promise that said he wouldn't ever betray his brother again. So, he did the only thing he could. He walked away, and he didn't look back.


End file.
